1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting equipment and, in particular, to an LED lamp heat dissipating structure which can be used in a large lamp such as a street lamp.
2. Related Art
Since a light emitting diode (LED) has advantages such as high luminance, power-saving, and a long life span, it has been widely used in electronic devices or lamp lighting. In order to increase an illumination scope and luminance of the LED, usually plural LEDs are used to constitute an LED lamp set which has been used to replace a large lamp, of a conventional bulb and etc., which is for example a street lamp.
In order to use the LED as a lamp light source, a heat dissipation problem of the high power LEDs needs to be solved. In the heat dissipating structure of a conventional LED lamp, a heat conducting structure is hidden inside the lamp and the heat dissipation effect is achieved only by utilizing heat dissipating fins protruding out from a top surface of the lamp to contact outside ambient air. However, this design easily causes the heat generated by the LED light source to be accumulated inside the lamp, thus affecting the heat dissipation effect.
In view of the foregoing, the inventor of the present invention made the present invention to improve the above-mentioned issues which are objects the inventor of the present invention aims for.